Scene 135
*Army of Hades arc: ** 133: Part I ** 134: Part II ** 135: Part III ** 136: Part IV ** 137: Part V Cold open Scene begins inside a flashback to Priscilla's childhood village of Musha. While walking through the village, the young Priscilla asks her father about Yoma and Claymore warriors. Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 293–294 Death in Musha 'Quarantine' After the third Yoma victim, panic sets in among the inhabitants. Being a small, remote village of 15 families, the people cannot afford to hire a Claymore warrior. But the village elder has another plan—isolate five families in their homes at a time for two weeks. Should the Yoma reveal itself from hunger, a family member is suppose to kill it with a sword supplied by the village.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 294–297 'Priscilla's family' The first group proves Yoma-free. Priscilla's family—father, mother, sister, brother and herself—are among the next to be quarantined. In the kitchen, Priscilla's parents discuss the merits of the elder's plan. The father thinks the plan in wrong, while the mother supports it.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 298–301 'Discovery' Priscilla wakes up in the middle of night and needs to urinate. She chances on her family in the kitchen, where her brother sits dead behind the door. The Yoma-infected father is eating Priscilla's older sister. The mother lie dead facedown on the floor. Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 302–305 Priscilla spots the sword standing against the wall. She unsheathes it and with a slash stroke, attacks. She sees her father crying before she kills him.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 305–308 Present 'Riful's daughter' Flashing back to the present, Priscilla escapes the grip of Riful's daughter. Priscilla rejoins her near-severed head and vomits out the remains of the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 309–314 Elsewhere, Clare notices something strange happening.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 313 Rematch Priscilla thanks Riful's daughter for helping to expel the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 315 'Chronos' Chronos and Lars watch the combat from a cliff. Chronos realizes that it was the Destroyer that was fighting Riful's daughter, not Priscilla. The Destroyer took all the damage and was expelled from Priscilla's body.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 318 Riful's daughter is amused by Priscilla and announces her intent to go on an out all attack. She awakens further into a combo of her mother and Dauf's Hellcat form.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 317–321 'Dae and Rubel' From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fight in the valley below. Dae now remembers Priscilla's identity and alludes to her unusual past.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 322–323 Additional details 'Notes' *The cold open is similar to the beginning of Scene 1, where Raki asks Zaki about Claymore warriors''Claymore 1'', Scene 1, pp. 13–17 *The village elder resembles Bishop KamuriClaymore 2, Scene 6, p. 64; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 *In the anime, Priscilla uses an ax to kill the Yoma''Claymore'', Anime Scene 24 *瞼 in the title refers figuratively to "memory" rather than the literal "eyelid." The Jump SQ title is similar to such set phrases as 瞼の母 mabuta no haha (memory of mother) *In psychology, "memory of memory" is also called "self-reference memory," memory's self-awareness of memory.Memory Mass Storage, Giovanni Campardo editor, "What Is a Memory, That It May Comprehend Itself?," by Ernesto Bussola, p. 4 Priscilla's memory is trying to comprehend itself 'Cover art' Jump SQ March 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US